Sunrise
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: The morning after their first night together, Lance teaches Keith some Spanish... and together, they make a few promises. After all, almost anything can happen just before the sunrise. (A Klance One-Shot inspired by "Sunrise" from In The Heights) Rated T to be safe.


**A/N - So, this weekend my family took a trip to South Carolina to visit with my mother's family... which meant I had around nine hours to kill in the car, from 3:30 in the afternoon to 1:00 in the morning. Obviously, I just _had_ write a Klance one-shot based on the song I was listening to! **

**This fic was inspired by the song "Sunrise" from the musical _In The Heights_ (I sincerely recommend listening to the soundtrack, it's absolutely amazing).**

* * *

Lance smiled when he saw Keith standing by the window, gazing at the stars and planets surrounding them. He'd half expected the other boy to leave before Lance could wake up. He was happy to have been wrong.

He was also happy to notice that Keith was wearing his shirt. He didn't know whether it had been intentional or not, but Lance couldn't deny the warm feeling it gave him.

Approaching him cautiously, Lance slipped his arms around the other boy's waist from behind. Keith stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed into his arms. They didn't need to say anything. It was natural.

"Are you ready to try again?"

Keith hesitated.

"I think... I'm ready."

Lance smiled.

"Okay. Here we go," He thought for a moment. "Esquina."

"Corner." Keith replied immediately.

"Tienda."

"Store."

"How about 'bombilla'?"

"Lightbulb?"

"Are you sure?"

Keith paused.

"I'm… sure."

Lance chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Keith's neck before pulling back.

"Three out of three, you did alright."

Keith felt a pang in his chest as Lance removed his arm from around him. Suddenly, he desperately wanted him to stay.

Spinning around, he caught hold of Lance's hand, taking the other boy by surprise. Dark blue eyes met stormy grey ones, and Keith tried to swallow his nervousness.

"Teach me a little more?" He asked quietly.

Lance nodded slowly, taking Keith's other hand in his.

"Calor." Lance's voice was low, just above a whisper.

"Heat."

"Anoche."

Keith froze for a moment, heart beginning to pound.

"...Last night."

Lance dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Dolor." He whispered.

"Pain?" Keith had no doubt that Lance was referring to the argument that had led Keith to his room in the first place. An argument that had quickly transformed into something entirely different.

"That's right," Lance said softly.

"Lance-" Keith started, but the other boy wasn't done yet.

"Llamame."

Keith blinked in surprise.

"Call me? But Lance, we-"

"Azul."

Keith was done with the interruptions. Before he could change his mind, he stepped closer to Lance, bringing a hand up to cup his face.

Their eyes met, and Keith gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Blue." He murmured. Just like Lance's eyes.

Lance's breath hitched for a moment, but he didn't pull away.

"...Amame."

"Love me…" Keith trailed off as the implications of what Lance had just said began to sink in. He couldn't possibly mean… could he?

"I guess… maybe… I do." Lance mumbled, face red enough to match Keith's lion.

Keith was quiet for a moment, which made Lance's embarrassment only grow.

 _Why did you have to say that? One night together, and you're already in love! Idiot,_ Lance scolded himself silently.

Keith cleared his throat, bringing Lance's attention back to him. He slid his hands onto Lance's waist, pulling the other boy closer.

"Well… how do you say kiss me?"

Lance's breath caught in his throat. He could barely force the words out of his mouth.

"Besame." He said quietly. Keith smiled softly.

"And how do you say hold me?"

"Abrazame," Lance replied. He thought for a moment. "Al amanecer."

Keith cocked his head to the side, confused. Lance couldn't help but smile at how adorable it looked.

"At sunrise." Lance explained.

Keith glanced out the window, and was stunned at what he saw. A sun was rising above the planet below them, casting a warm glow on the ship. It reminded him of Earth.

"You know, people used to say that anything at all can happen just before the sunrise." Lance mused.

Keith barely heard him. He was beginning to worry now. What would happen now that it was daytime? Would the events of the night before be forgotten? Would things be awkward?

Lance seemed to read his mind.

"Keith," He started quietly. "It's okay."

He knew the other boy was scared that Lance might leave him. If Keith only knew what Lance was feeling right now, he'd know that would never happen in a million years.

"Is this… even allowed?" Keith asked him. "I mean… between paladins? What if we've broken some sort of rule? What will the team do? What if-"

Lance grabbed Keith by his shirt and yanked the other boy to him, pressing his lips to his. He could feel Keith's surprise, but as anticipated he quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance, pulling him closer.

Even after they broke apart, Keith refused to loosen his grip, leaning his forehead against Lance's.

"We can worry about that later, okay?" Lance told Keith. The other boy didn't respond, instead closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Lance tried again. "How about I teach you some more Spanish?"

Keith nodded slowly.

"What would you like to learn?" Lance prompted him. Keith hesitated for a moment.

"How do you say 'I don't know'?

"Yo no se."

"...what to do…"

"Que hacer."

"...Now that I've found you."

Lance paused, lifting his head to meet Keith's stormy grey eyes. In them, he found a mixture of confusion and pain… but also affection and, just maybe, love.

"...Ahora que te encontre."

"What will they say?"

"Que diran?"

"When they see us together…" Keith trailed off, lost in thought. He could only picture the other paladin's reactions. How their relationship could affect the team. Did Alteans have views on homosexuality? The team had already been shook by the revelation that he was part Galra, one more surprise and who knows what would happen.

Lance's expression had turned sorrowful. He had his doubts as well, after all. No one had ever explained what should happen if this situation were to arise, because no one had ever _expected_ this situation to arise.

Especially not between Lance and Keith.

"So… how do you say 'help me'?" Keith asked, voice cracking. Lance felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, and he wasn't sure why.

"Ayudame." Lance was using it as just as much of a plea as Keith was in that moment. His grip tightened on Keith's jacket.

"And how do you say 'promise me'?" Lance looked up curiously.

"Prometeme. But what-" He started, but Keith cut him off.

"I want you… I _need_ you to promise me to stay. To stay beyond the sunrise," The urgency in Keith's voice was heartbreaking. "I have to know if we're going to try to make this work."

A smile began to spread across Lance's face.

"I promise."

This time Keith was the one to pull him in for a kiss. Unlike the ones from their heated encounter the night before, this kiss was soft, sweet, and full of promises.

"I don't care what the other paladins say," Lance told Keith as he pulled back. "The team can think whatever they want. That's one promise that I'm going to keep."

Keith grinned. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had promised to stay by his side, no matter what. His parents had left. His former friends at the Garrison had abandoned him after he flunked out.

But he knew Lance was different. Lance was going to _stay._

And Keith couldn't be happier.

"So… how do you say kiss me, again?" Keith asked mischievously.

Lance laughed.

"It's 'besame', Keith."

"Then… besame." Keith whispered.

And so Lance did.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I love this pairing so much, and I don't write them nearly enough. I do have one other Klance one-shot, if you'd like to check that out, and if you're into Destiel (Supernatural) I also wrote a one-shot for that pairing on that same car ride, which I should be posting soon!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts and maybe some suggestions for other stories.**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


End file.
